Eyes like Storm Clouds
by Shadowolf42
Summary: A young girls parents try to kill her because the beast within her, until the brother leaves with her and they stumble upon the Akatsuki who take the young girl in for protection, raising and training.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or any of it's Characters

And guys this is my first Fanfic so please don't be harsh just some constructive criticism will do please review.

* * *

><p>Ryuu P.O.V<p>

I hear steps approaching in the hall, i tense up ready to strike the muderer that may cross my path, as the steps fade i start to relax swiping a glance at my little sister sleeping in only sound i hear is the breathing from my her, the only other movement is the steady rise and fall of her chest, if only we could remain as innocent as her. She has no idea about what lurks in the shadows ready to take her life away. I have plans to take her away today, start somewhere else where neither of us will have to live in fear. My parents... they say something is wrong with her, that she's not well, they talk about her wiping out the clan if they aren't careful, so they must do whats right and kill her. gladly they don't know i know this...

*flashback*

"Ryuu" she called out, Ookami was only 1 at the time

I looked back at her, she had mud all over her hands. "ill be back, im going to find something to clean

you up" i turned around and ran as fast as i could hoping she wouldn't be messier when i got back. as i ran

past my parents room i heard them speak of Ookami.

"We cant allow her to live, what if she wipes out the clan, or even the whole village. Okaami is a sweet girl

but she wont stay sweet forever, we'll have to kill in a way that it'll look like an accident"

"But what if we can find a way to help her control it" my mother said through muffled sobs

"You know the stories of the beasts, they get angry or sad then they just go on a rampage, not one of them have ever been controlled before. Plus you know shes not even a normal beast"

"Please dont do this" she pleaded

"We have to" he said firmly

I ran away, hoping to not hear anymore of their murderous plans.

*End Flashback*

Ever since i found out i had been Ookami's body guard, protecting her from unseen most recent was

someone was 'practicing' and she accidently got hit with kunai. Since then she's been sleeping peacefully. I looked through the window to see the sun start to slowly rise, this is it. the day i broke out i reached in the closet for the stuff i pack for me and Ookami. i pulled the stuff over my shoulder and put her on my back and quietly walked out of my room and through are quiet village. We made it out just as the sun came out a little more, making it easier to see. I picked up a steady pace as i walked on towards a new begging.

Ookami P.O.V

I knew that Ryuu was taking me somewhere but i didn't dare ask him, he had been doing strange stuff like this for a while now, i never understood it, but then again i didn't really try to. Ever since the accident with the kunai yesterday i had felt weird, in a sick way all i really wanted to do was sleep.I had noticed that Ryuu had finally decided to take a break after hours of walking, i could tell we had gotten far because we were in a large forest, and we didn't have forest like these at home, i also couldn't hear the crashing of the waves or smell the sea salt either, i had never been this far away from home. Ryuu sat me down carefully, I opened my eyes, everything was a little blurry, but i can tell we were in a hollowed out tree base, i played in them all the time at home, we made forts out of them all the time. I closed my eyes again just as i felt a hand on my forehead.

"You've been sleep for hours, and your hot" I could hear the concern in Ryiuu's voice I really wanted to tell him that along with the fever i felt weak and that it felt as if the whole world was spinning, but it felt as if it was to much to do so I merely closed my eyes and went back to sleep. When i woke up i saw three people, one of them had gray hair and purplish eyes while the other was stitched up. Then i saw Ryuu, he was standing in front of the tree his blade out, i guess he was trying to hide me.

"Damnit Kakuzu would you just fucking kill him already" The one with the gray hair yelled

"The kid looks familiar, i seen him on a recent bounty poster. It was him and a little girl,

they want him alive but the girl dead" the stiched one explained

"Well heres the boy" he looked directly at him "Wheres the girl?"

Dead? i though to myslef. Suddenly my chest heaved and i was coughing up something. Blood. Everything after that was fuzzy, i only remember Ryuu turning around and the other two guys running towards him. I heard pleas and cries from Ryuu asking to let me live and that they could kill him if they wanted too. Then the stitched guy said something about being useful when i got older, then Ryuu said something about me being no use if i was dead before i got older. Thats when i blacked out.

I woke up on a table, there were bright lights that shined above me. I blinked a couple times to focus my eyes, i felt a whole lot better. I sat up, which took a little effort cause i still felt weak.

"Your up" A voice rang out in the silence of the eerie room, identified the stitched man easily.

"Ryiuu?" i asked in a questioning tone

"Your brother will be in here soon, he's doing some stuff" he said in a bored tone.

I nodded.

Ryiuu P.O.V

I was sitting in an office like room, explaing to a oranged-hair pierced man why they should let Ookami live, great. I had told him the story about me first hearing about my parents plan to kill her, and that she may be able to take out our clan, and our village. That seemed to appeal to him.

"Your sister, you say she is only two, correct?" He asked me

"No, she's three "

"You know we are S ranked ninja, correct"

I nodded

"We cant ensure the survival of your sister"

"I know sir, but you can offer more protection than i can, she almost died because of me" I said truthfully

"Are you a ninja?"

"No sir"

"Okay, you dare speak to anybody of us or our hideout, you will be dead" he said threateningly

I nodded "May i see Okaami before i leave?"

"Yes"

He lead me out of the room and took me through a series of tunnels and passage ways. We stopped at ae door where we saw Kakuzu, if i recalled correctly and Ookami sitting on the table looking much better than she did before

"Ryiuu" she called out she jumped from the table and ran over to me I picked her up and looked at her smiling face, it was gonna be so hard to say goodbye.

"Kakuzu, I have made a decision that the little girl will stay with us, we will train her and teach her. She is...special and will be a great ally to us."

"Not to be rude leader-sama but she is merely a child. keeping her would require us having to watch her constantly which is something we cant always do, i mean were S ranked ninjas, not babysitters." Kakuzu explained

"I have thought about this, sure it would require us to put work in but the outcome will be great. Plus you may not have to watch her as much as you think, i don't think Konan would mind having another girl here."

"If you say so" Kakuzu said

The orange haired man nodded and turned over to you me. "Me and Kakuzu will give you some time, when i come back i expect you to be ready to leave"

I nodded "Thank you" i said as him and Kakuzu left.

I looked at Ookami who was still in my arms. I worried about her being watched over by S ranked criminals, i worried about me not being able to grow up, i worried about a lot of things.

"Ryuu" she said, her soft voice clearing my mind

"Ookami, i have to leave."

Ookami P.O.V

Wait, leave. You cant go, i dont wanna stay here, these people scare me.

"No" i said

"Yes" his eyes glossed over, i could see the tears starting to pool in his eyes

"No" i couldn't say what i wanted to, i couldnt say what i wanted to

"Yes, its for the best. They can protect you here, mama and dad are trying to hurt you. I cant protect you. I promise you'll be safe."

I heard the door open and a woman walked in with purple hair and really pretty flower in her hair. She looked straight at me and smiled, her smile was warm. It reminded me of mama.

"Hello sweetie" she said to me

I just merely looked at her, was she the one taking me from Ryiuu?

"She's not really talkative, especially now" Ryiuu said wiping a tear from his face.

"Understandable" she said "My name is Konan, i will probably be mainly taking care of Okaami"

Ryiuu nodded

"Is there anything special that i should know about her?" She asked

"Well shes not the girliest of girls, she'll play in the mud, she likes to play fight and stuff like that. She's not allergic to anything

and dosent get sick really easily" he lifted the bag with my stuff in it over his shoulder "This is most of her, and she picks up on stuff pretty

quickly"

"Ok, thats good to know, Pein said that every so often you could come visit her, but only very rarely" she explained

"I dont know if i could do that, i cant say goodbye that many times" tears escaped from his eyes once more

I layed my head on his shoulder, i was tired it had been a long day. I closed my eyes as sleep dragged me under.

I woke up in a strange bed, i looked around and Ryuu wasn't there.

"Ryuu" i called out quietly. No answer.

He left me, he really left me. Did he think these people could really take care of me like he did? Well they can't only he knows how to, mama and dad don't even know how to take care of me like Ryuu does. I jumped out of the bed careful not to make any noise and walked out of the room, there were tunnels leading to anywhere and everywhere. I took the one on my left and started walking, i came across a room where there was two guys, well i think they were both guys they were both arguing, over art. After standing there for a couple of minutes the blond one turned and looked at me.

"Was this the little girl Pein was talking about, un " he asked the red head

"Well obviously, i don't see the reason for another little girl to be in our base" the red head retorted

"Oh well i guess, un"

"Do you know how old she is?" the red head asked

"I think he said that she was three, un" he looked over at me "Whats your name, un"

"Ookami" i said quietly

"Thats a cute name, un" the blond said with admiring eyes

"It means wolf dosen't it?"

"Yeah, un" he looked at me again "are you hungry?"

I nodded.

"Ok, let's go and we'll introduce you to everyone else, un" he took my hand and i followed him through the tunnels to uncharted territory.


	2. Scared

I was taken into the kitchen where i guess everyone was, well i guess everyone. I saw Kakuzu, Pein and Konan. Everyone was talking, well, until i walked in the room. Everyone gave me a stare of shock and disgust. Everyone was quiet until hidan spoke up.

"Why's that little bitch doing in here, i thought Kakuzu killed her and was taking her body to the people who posted up that bounty hunter poster" The silver haired man yelled

"Hidan watch your language, and that was the original plan until we found out that she was a tailed beast, but not a normal one she's...special" Pein explained

"special or not I don't think we should have a little girl in our base. What if shes a spy or something? We can't trust her" the red head said

"Special? how is she special?" The guy with the dark hair and red eyes asked ignoring the red head

"I don't know, but theres a seal on her back that's not normal" Kakuzu explained "Never seen anything like it, i guess that's why her bounty was so much, and they wanted her dead"

"Dead?, un"

"Just think if shes as powerful as they say she is having her alive would put the clan and their village at risk, but i see no need to kill her so young. I would wait until she was older when she was a bit more... temperamental" The blue guy said

My eyes widen and my grip tightened, were they going to kill me when i was older?

"Kisame, shut up, your scaring her, un" The blond guy said

"I can tell, her eyes got pretty big. Her eyes are really gray they kind of look silver. Don't you think?" Kisame asked

Everyones eyes directed on mine were they unusual? I always thought they were normal, but nothing really seemed normal anymore.

"I guess, but they remind me of storm clouds" The guy with black hair and red eyes said

"Itachi's right, they are. Her eyes are like storm clouds" Konan said, she looked around "I think we should introduce her to everyone"

"No" everyone said together

"The problem with that is she'll probably mess up our names and gives us nicknames we'll go by the rest of our lives, un"

"Oh come on Deidara" Konan pleaded

"No thanks, un" he let go of my hand and left, soon after that everyone filed out of the room except Konan. She sat me at the table and fixed me something to eat. I ate and she pulled out some pictures of everybody, she pointed to the red head first.

"Sasori" she said to me

"Sori" i said, i didn't want to call him or yet anybody by their real names

"Sa-so-ri" she sounded it out carefully

"Sa-so-ri" i sounded back out

"Good, now say it all together"

"Sori"

She smiled "Thats good enough, he'll have to live with a nickname" she pulled out a picture of Kisame

"Kisame"

"Kisa"

She laughed. We continued on like that until everyone got a nickname, the only names i could say fully were Pein's and Konan's. She showed me around until i got a general idea of where i was going. She told me that i could never go into Pein's office unless invited and stay out of Kakuzu and Hidan's room. She also said that if anyone messed with me she would get them for me which made me happy. We stayed in Konan's room and played around until Dei came and said he was going to town to pick up a few things, Konan told me to go with him cause she had to go talk to Pein. I grabbed onto his hand as we walked to town, i felt something slimy and wet in the palm of his hand. I screamed and jumped back away from him, he looked at me with curiosity and then a look of realization spread across his face.

"Oh sorry about that, i forgot to mention that, un" he held up his hands for me to see mouths on each of them, how did i miss that earlier? "Just walk beside me okay?"

I nodded. We walked to a little town and i walked beside Dei the whole time, on our way back Dei stopped. He looked around and pulled some white stuffed out of a bag.

"Don't. Move" He said quietly. Out of nowhere four ninja came out and attacked us, i didn't know what to do so i ran, i hid in a bush.

"Katsu" i heard right before an explosion went off. I heard several more explosions before i heard my name being called out.

"Ookami, it's okay you can come out now, i promise i won't hurt you" he called

I accidentally stumbled backwards falling on my butt.

"Ookami, un" he said coming closer to the bush. I backed up scared out of my mind. He reached in and grabbed me and pulled me out of the bush. I looked at him, not as the friendly guy i knew but as a killer who could take my life away at any second.

"It's okay, i'm not going to hurt you i promise, un" he pulled me into his chest just as the tears escaped from my eyes. He picked me up and started carrying me back to the base. The whole time saying comforting words to me, making me slowly feel better as we came closer and closer to the base.

"Deidara! Whats wrong with her, what did you do?" Konan yelled

"I didn't do anything, we were attacked she got scared when i killed them all" Deidara yelled

Konan sighed "Okay, did she get hurt?"

"i don't know, un" Deidara set me down. Konan examined me all over i didn't notice until she touched it but i had a long gash going across my back.

"Oww" i whined as she traced the line of the gash.

"I'll take her to Kakuzu, you go report incident to Pein" Konan commanded

Deidara walked away. Konan lead me to Kakuzu's room where him and Hidan were just laying in there doing nothing.

"Kakuzu" she called out

He looked over at her then to me and back to Konan "What"

"Can you patch up her wound for me?" she asked

He sighed then got up "yeah, what happened?"

"Her and Deidara were out and they were attacked, she has this huge gash across her back, it's wrapped up but it hasn't been looked at" she explained

"Ok" he looked at me "Come here"

I took one step forward when Hidan leaped up and got right in my face, i flinched back as he started to yell at me. "Don't you even think about taking one step into my room you little bitch!"

No sooner than he started he stopped, Kakuzu had sliced Hidan's head off and as it rolled on the floor Hidan started swearing some more. Everything started feeling woozy as i fell to the floor, passing out. I woke up on Kakuzu's bed. I was on my stomach I guess to. Prevent me from hurting my back anymore. I tried to move around but I felt really sore all over.

"it's the medicine, should be wearing off soon"

I turned and looked at Kakuzu, who was counting a bunch of money and hidan who was staring a me with... I don't know hate, anger or maybe even both.

"what are you looking at?" he practically spat the question out at me

"Hidan, shut it before I cut you into more pieces" Kakuzu said

Hidan shut his mouth. I tried again to move and my body responded, still mildly sore but good enouh to move.

"how does your back feel?" Kakuzu asked

I traced my hand along the gash of my back, careful not to put to much pressure on it. I could barely feel it.

I nodded showing I was better.

"that's good, go to deidara he say he needed you when you woke up"

I crawled ou of the bed. "thank you kazu" I said as I left the room. I walked through the tunnels headed to dei's room when kisa stopped me in my tracks.

"feeling better?" he asked

I nodded

"where are you going?"

"dei's room"

" I was just about to go there, wanna walk with me?"

I nodded. Kisa and me walked beside each other to dei's room not saying a word, he wasn't as scary as he appeared. We approached Dei's room, him and Sori were talking calmly.

"Hey Deidara, your little friend is here" Kisa called out

I walked in front of Kisa, i was still a little scared of Dei from our last little trip but he hasn't tried to hurt me so i guess i could...trust him.

"Come here kid, un" i slowly walked towards him as i came closer to the bed he lifted me up and sat me beside him. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you like that. I was just trying to protect you, un"

"It okay" i said quietly

He rubbed my head "Konan had to leave for a couple days, so your staying with me is that okay?, un"

I nodded. I was happy about stay with Dei, but Sori was scary. He didn't bother me and he didn't talked to me. Which scared me, i didn't see much of tachi so i couldn't really complain about it, but the way he looked on me on occasion sent chills down my spine. i felt something cold and hard go around me neck, i looked down and saw a necklace, it had a small white heart on it.

"I figured i owed you something for the other day, un" he said soothingly

I stared at the white necklace, the smooth cold surface felt good on my fingers. I looked up at Dei "Thanks"

He smiled at me "Your welcome Kami-chan" he said calling me by my new nickname.

"Sasori, can you put all your dangerous stuff away. Don't want the little one to get hurt again, un" Dei called to Sori

He grunted and got up and started putting his stuff away. Suddenly there was a loud running noise coming from the hallway.

"Tobi-chan wants to meet the little girl!" i heard someone call from the hallway.

"Oh no, Tobi's home" Sori said


End file.
